familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Roman Catholic Archdiocese of Newark
The Archdiocese of Newark is an archdiocese of the Catholic Church in northern New Jersey, United States. Its ecclesiastic territory includes all of the Catholic parishes and schools in the New Jersey counties of Bergen, Union, Hudson and Essex (where the city of Newark is located).Newark Archdiocese is diverse and densely populated, Roman Catholic Archdiocese of Newark. Accessed July 24, 2007. " Archbishop John J. Myers is moving from the plains of Illinois to the geographically smallest diocese in the United States; but its encompass about 1.3 million Catholics. It is one of the busiest, largest and most diverse dioceses in the nation. The Archdiocese of Newark encompasses the northeastern New Jersey counties of Bergen, Essex, Union, and Hudson and the population totals 2.8 million people." History Originally established as the Diocese of Newark in 1853 by Pope Pius IX, it was elevated to Archdiocese in 1937 by Pope Pius XI. The Archbishop of Newark presides from the Cathedral Basilica of the Sacred Heart in Newark. The Archdiocese is currently led by Archbishop John J. Myers. Myers is metropolitan for all of the New Jersey dioceses, the others of which are the Diocese of Camden, the Diocese of Metuchen, the Diocese of Paterson and the Diocese of Trenton. Bishops & Archbishops of Newark (terms of service) #† Bishop James Roosevelt Bayley (1853–1872) (appointed Archbishop of Baltimore) #† Bishop Michael Augustine Corrigan (1873–1880) (appointed coadjutor Archbishop of New York) #† Bishop Winand Wigger (1881–1901) #† Bishop John Joseph O'Connor (1901–1927) #† Archbishop Thomas J. Walsh (1928–1952) (Newark raised to archdiocese in 1937) #† Archbishop Thomas Aloysius Boland (1953–1974) #Archbishop Peter Leo Gerety (1974–1986) #Archbishop Theodore Edgar McCarrick (1986–2000) (appointed Archbishop of Washington) #Archbishop John J. Myers (2001–present) † = deceased Auxiliary bishops Active As of January 1, 2010, there are four auxiliary bishops: *Manuel Aurelio Cruz, D.D. – Appointed auxiliary bishop on June 9, 2008; ordained a bishop on September 8, 2008. *Edgar Moreira da Cunha, D.D. – Appointed auxiliary bishop on ; ordained a bishop on . *Gaetano Aldo Donato, D.D. – Appointed auxiliary bishop on 21 May 2004; ordained a bishop on 4 August 2004. *John Walter Flesey, D.D. – Appointed auxiliary bishop on ; ordained a bishop on . Retired (auxiliary bishop emeritus) *David Arias Pérez, O.A.R., D.D. – Appointed auxiliary bishop on January 25, 1983; ordained a bishop on April 7, 1983; retired on May 21, 2004. http://www.catholic-hierarchy.org/bishop/barias.html *Dominic Anthony Marconi, D.D. – Appointed auxiliary bishop on ; ordained a bishop on ; retired on . *Charles James McDonnell, D.D. – Appointed auxiliary bishop on ; ordained a bishop on ; retired on . Former * Paul Gregory Bootkoski (1997–2002) – Appointed auxiliary bishop on July 8, 1997; ordained a bishop on September 5, 1997; appointed bishop of Metuchen in 2002. * Nicholas Anthony DiMarzio (1996–1999) – Appointed auxiliary bishop on , 1996; ordained a bishop on October 31, 1996; appointed bishop of Camden on June 8, 1999; appointed bishop of Brooklyn on August 1, 2003. *† James T. McHugh (19 – ) – Appointed auxiliary bishop on ; ordained a bishop on ; appointed bishop of Camden in 1989; appointed coadjutor bishop of Rockville Centre on December 7, 1998, effective February 22, 1999; became bishop by right of succession on January 4, 2000; died on December 10, 2000. *† Michael Saltarelli (1990–1995) – Appointed auxiliary bishop on June 2, 1990; ordained a bishop on July 30; appointed bishop of Wilmington on November 21, 1995; died on October 8, 2009. * Arthur Serratelli (2000–2004) – Appointed auxiliary bishop on ; ordained a bishop on ; appointed bishop of Paterson on . * John Mortimer Smith (1988–1991) – Appointed auxiliary bishop on December 1, 1987 ; ordained a bishop on January 25, 1988; appointed bishop of Pensacola-Tallahassee on June 25, 1991; appointed coadjutor bishop of Trenton on November 25, 1995; became bishop by right of succession on July 1, 1997; retired as Bishop of Trenton on December 1, 2010.http://www.dioceseoftrenton.org/page.aspx?pid=357 † = deceased Schools in the Archdiocese of Newark Higher education *Seton Hall University * Caldwell College * Felician College * Saint Peter's College Secondary schools ;Bergen County *Academy of the Holy Angels (Demarest, New Jersey) * Bergen Catholic High School (Oradell) * Don Bosco Preparatory High School (Ramsey, New Jersey) * Immaculate Conception High School (Lodi) * Immaculate Heart Academy (Washington Township) * Paramus Catholic High School (Paramus) * Queen of Peace High School (North Arlington) * St. Joseph Regional High School (Montvale) * St. Mary High School (Rutherford) ;Essex County *Christ the King Preparatory School (Newark) * Immaculate Conception High School (Montclair) * Lacordaire Academy (Upper Montclair) * Marylawn of the Oranges High School (South Orange) * Mount Saint Dominic Academy (Caldwell) * St. Benedict's Preparatory School (Newark) * St. Vincent Academy (Newark) * Seton Hall Preparatory School (West Orange) ;Hudson County *Holy Family Academy (Bayonne) * Hudson Catholic Regional High School (Jersey City) * Kenmare High School (Jersey City) * Marist High School (Bayonne) * St. Anthony High School (Jersey City) * St. Dominic Academy (Jersey City) * St. Joseph of the Palisades High School (West New York) (Closed June 2009) * St. Mary High School (Jersey City) * St. Peter's Preparatory School (Jersey City) ;Union County *Benedictine Academy (Elizabeth) * Mother Seton Regional High School (Clark) * Oak Knoll School of the Holy Child (Summit) * Oratory Preparatory School (Summit) * Roselle Catholic High School (Roselle) * St. Mary of the Assumption High School (Elizabeth) * St. Patrick High School (Elizabeth) * Union Catholic Regional High School (Scotch Plains) Elementary Schools ;Hudson County *All Saints Catholic Academy (Bayonne) ;Union County *Holy Trinity Interparochial School (Westfield, New Jersey) Cemeteries *Christ The King Cemetery, Franklin Lakes * Gate of Heaven Cemetery, East Hanover * Holy Cross Cemetery, North Arlington * Holy Name Cemetery, Jersey City * Holy Sepulchre Cemetery, East Orange * Madonna Cemetery, Fort Lee * Maryrest Cemetery, Mahwah * Saint Gertrude's Cemetery, Colonia Parishes of the Archdiocese of Newark :See: List of parishes at the Archdiocese of Newark website Province of Newark See also *Byzantine Catholic Eparchy of Passaic *Syrian Catholic Eparchy of Our Lady of Deliverance of Newark *List of the Catholic cathedrals of the United States *List of the Catholic dioceses of the United States *Plenary Councils of Baltimore *Roman Catholicism in the United States *Catholicism and American politics *History of Roman Catholicism in the United States References External links *Official website *New Jersey Provincial Directory Category: Roman Catholic Archdiocese of Newark Category:Established in 1853 Newark, Roman Catholic Archdiocese of